Blackout Behind the Bench
by LTP-girl
Summary: POV of a Supreme Court judge in regards to EADA Michael Cutter. Light drabble.


**I was kind of inspired by the scene in 'Executioner' where the defendant dies on the witness stand. Just some light hearted drabble;-)**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order _and Its characters. Lydia Handley is mine.

Blackout Behind the Bench

By LTP-girl

It was one of those days. I forgot to take my blood pressure medication, and here I was sitting at the bench five minutes into a witness testimony, and my head was already starting to spin. I took three deep breaths, in an attempt to remain calm.

_It's alright, Lydia, you can do this, _I assured myself. _Another fifteen minutes, and you can call for a recess._

I continued to breathe deeply, and focused my attention on the events in front of me.

The smartly dressed and extremely attractive EADA, Michael Cutter, approached the man who was sitting calmly in the witness box, with an air of overzealous confidence about him, this causing my blood pressure rise even further with him being so drop dead gorgeous and the brilliant prosecutor he was. _What's that word young people use these days?...HOT! Yes that's the one. _I think if I dropped a scoop of ice-cream on him, it would melt in a matter of seconds.

"Mr Schmidt, how long exactly have you been practicing as a geriatric psychologist?" he enquired quite diplomatically.

Defence Counsellor Steven Collins stood abruptly out of his chair. "_Objection!_ Your Honour, I don't see the relevance of this question."

"Sustained, I motion that, Mr Collins," I replied, trying to remain calm and collected. I turned to face Michael Cutter, who stood there arrogantly thrusting his chest forward, waiting for my instruction. "Mr Cutter, what is your intent in asking the witness this question?" I noticed the sheer determination harboured in his penetrating eyes, it sending a sort of chill down my spine. _If only I was tend years younger, _I pondered to myself wistfully, as my heart continued to race in sight of the incredibly handsome prosecutor.

"I'm demonstrating to the court the credibility of this witness within their field as a professional," he explained, gesturing broadly with his hands. "And how Dr Schmidt's professional judgement, and in particular, the psychological evaluation Dr Schmidt conducted on the defendant prior to the murder committed, may go to bias, due to his lack of experience."

I nodded in agreement.

Michael Cutter waited for the witness to answer his question.

I felt my heart rate speed up to the point where I was beginning to feel dizzy. All of a sudden, my vision became fuzzy, it was as though the whole room was spinning, and then everything went black.

I awoke to the sensation of a cold hand running along my cheek, lying on the floor beside my chair, and realised it was that of Michael Cutter. I glanced around to find that the entire courtroom had been emptied, except for my clerk, Cathy, Michael Cutter, Steven Collins and the bailiff, who were now surrounding me.

"Are you alright Judge Handley?" Michael Cutter asked with concern in his voice, as he helped me sit up slowly.

I glanced up at the young attorney. "Oh god, what happened?" I exclaimed, trying to gain composure. "Where is everybody?" I glanced around the courtroom, bewildered to find that all the seats in the gallery and jury were deserted.

"You blacked out for a few minutes," he replied softly. "We had to evacuate the courtroom."

"Ms Rubirosa has gone to get you a bottle of water," Cathy piped up. "Paramedics are on their way."

"Paramedics? I don't need any goddamn paramedics," I retorted, picking myself off and dusting myself, annoyed, as well as incredibly embarrassed. _Why did this have to happen in the middle of a testimony of all times? _

"Take it easy, Your Honour," Michael Cutter advised, gently guiding me back into my chair behind the bench. "You hit your head when you collapsed, and you were unconscious for a few minutes. I think it's best for you to receive some medical attention."

ADA Connie Rubirosa entered through the doors at the back of the courtroom, laden with a bottle of water, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she made her way towards us. She handed me the bottle of water and I gave her my thanks.

I turned my face back towards Michael Cutter, his face serious, yet his blue eyes soft, and deep enough to drown in. He gently stroked the back of my hand with comfort and reassurance.

"I'm fine, really," I protested to him. "I just forgot to take my blood pressure medication morning."

"I think Mr Cutter's right, Judge Marshall," Cathy agreed. "Your head did hit the bench pretty hard when you went down."

I shot her a cold glare, my intimidation causing her to withdraw slightly. I really shouldn't have, I knew she cared and was only trying to be helpful.

My pride getting the better of me, I stood abruptly, only to be overcome by another bout of dizziness. I felt myself begin to collapse, but was caught in the arms of Michael Cutter, which prevented me from hitting the floor once again. I rested my head on his shoulder as he placed my back into my chair, his spicy cologne tickling my nose.

"I think it's best if you remain seated, Judge," he advised.

Me, Lydia Handley, a Supreme Court judge, being told what to do by an ADA.

I turned my eyes away from him and stared down at the ground in defeat. I felt like a school girl who was being chastised by the principle. "Okay," I replied softly, taking deep breaths. "You win, Mr Cutter."

The end.

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-)**


End file.
